Taken
by TheYoungin
Summary: Po is in a burning building but when a body is never found Tigress sets out to find her love. R&R guys/girls :
1. Chapter 1

_**Taken**_

Po and tigress are sparring one day and once they finish po realises that tigress has something on her mind and he wants to know whats on her mid but little did he know that has fallen in love with him and is trying to find a way to tell him. as he walks over to her she looks up and speaks softly" Po.. I.. ahh.. have.. something.. to.. ummm... don't wor.." "PO WHERE ARE YOU! I'M STARVING!" yelled mantis form the palace and could be heard from the training room Po turned around to listen to what he was saying but as he looked back towards tigress to ask what she was going to tell him she was already gone he let out a long and deep sigh and headed towards the kitchen to start making the Five their dinner.

Tigress watched him leave from the roof of the training room with saddened eyes she really wanted to tell him how she felt but she couldn't do it and hid as soon as Po turned around to listen to what Mantis had to say. She thought to herself _"you have to tell him soon or he will find someone else and you will have no one t$o blame but yourself" _she sighed as these thoughts went through her mind, she leaned back while looking up at the sky and thought about everything the panda and her have been through she smiled as she went through the times like when he tried to cook rice in his stomach and when she caught him playing with his action figures and his expresion when she caught him. Tigress let out a small chuckle at the thought of this, she then jumped down from the roof with a few spins landing on her feet and started walking towards the kitchen.

Po stood in the kitchen making his famous noodles so his team mates wouldn't have to listen to Mantis any longer, he glanced back at the bug master who was complaining about not being able to survive if he didn't eat soon, Po giggled at this and gave his best smile as Tigress walked in the room and she looked at him and smiled as she moved to her seat and waited for Po to finish making the noodles.

That next morning they all lined up outside there doors "Morning Master" they all said in unison and as usual Po wasn't outside his room, with a sigh the aged red panda moved to Po's room and opened the door but to his surprise Po wasn't in his room. Shifu thought he must be out training so they all had something to eat and headed over to the training room and went in to see Po fly acrss the room and go through what he did the first time the Advesary hit him and he came crawling over to the group and asked dumbly " you guys didn't see that did you?" They all burst into laughter even Shifu had a giggle which surprised everyone

Tigress was the first one to walk over and help him up, "thanks Tigress" she smiled when he said this. Viper watched and saw Tigress smiling and she noticed a dreamy look coming from Tigress but she thought she was day dreaming _"did I really just see that?" _ Viper asked herself.

After lunch they were all heading back to training before the alarm sounded to tell them bandits were in the valley, Po let out a yip of excitment as he started to run towards the villige Shifu watched him run ahead of the rest before nodding and the Five followed the Dragon warrior. As the five got to the villige they had a surprise in store for them for it wasn't wolfs that they were to fight off but a group of Moon Bears with another figure who looked like a bear but was covered in a hood and robe, "Lets get them guys!" yelled an excited Po as they charged the Moon Bears and mysterious figure.

As the fight started Po had taken down three moon bear in a matter of moments so he rushed the mysterious figure in the robe and hood not expecting a fight so he got in his stance and went for a punch to the torso but only to be blocked and kicked in the jaw, _"Wow that was quick!" _ Po thought to himself as he regained his posture and faked a shot to the head and kicked the figure in the stomach the figure fell for the fake and was launched ten metres by the kick Po had done but his foot caught in the robe pulling it off the figure, Po gasped in horror as a female black and white bear picked herself of the ground and looked at him with anger in her eyes. All Po could say before she kicked him through a burning building was "You... look.. like m-me?"

As Po woke up he realised he was still in the building but now it was on fire, "Ahh shit" Po tried to find away out but his leg was trapped. Po despretly looked around for something to help him but the building was weakening and he could tell "HELP!" Po screamed.

Tigress took down a few more moon bears but she could feel fatigue stating to to slowly set in and she looked around for her team members, She saw Monkey fighting off three moon bears with a bamboo stick he found, Mantis was taking down ten moon bears and confusing many more, Viper and Crane were working together and didn't look like slowing up. Tigress then realised she couldn't see Po anywhere then she heard a scream and turned to a burning building to see Po in there, Tigress then heard the creaking of the supports about to give away her eyes went wide with fear at the thought of losing Po again "_no not again, I can't let it happen again_" she rushed to were Po was only to be kicked in the ribs and land outside the house with a clear view of Po. 

Tigress got up and ran to Po's side only to realise that his leg was badly hurt and the was no way of getting him out in time, "Tigress" Po said softly finally accepting what was going to happen to him she turned her head with tears in her eyes "Tigress I don't think i'm going to get you out, you have to save yourself but before you go. I nedd to tell you something" "No Po i'm going to save you i can't lose you again" she said with the tears running freely down her face. The support beams creaked again louder this time, "Tigress I love you" as soon as he was done he kissed her passionatly. Tigress didn't respnd at first but then melted into the kiss oblivious to the danger around them.

"I love you to Po" she said with the tears coming out stronger now. The support was about to brake Po saw this but knew Tigress wouldn't leave him so he grabbed her and with all his might threw her out the window as the building collapsed on top of him. "NOOO" Tigress shouted as the building collapsed on the love of her life she then felt something hard hit her head and her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**hope you guys like it :S reveiws would be nice to know what you guys are thinking**_

_**All is not what it seems**_

As Tigress came too her vision was blurry nd she blinked once but it wasn't helping so she just lay back down, later on she heard the five come along and was about to get up before she heard "how are we going to tell her?" said Viper in a saddened tone Tigress decided against getting and lay still while she continued to listen in on her comrades.

"I don't want a repeat of what happened in Gongman city, I can't bear to see her like that again" Monkey said in a lowered voice trying to not remember the tiger that never gave up finally break down and not have the will to fight against Shen.

Tigress knew were this was going but refused to accept it, then she heard Crane speak softly thanks to her accurate hearing but even then she nearly didn't hear him. "I can't believe he is gone either guys but he would want us to remain strong but.." he trailed off

Tigress could feel a tear rolling down her cheek and the harder she tried to stop the the more came. She heard the others open the door and asking if she was awake, when she didn't reply they left.

"_It's my fault, I should of saved him_" more tears came out and she knew she wouldn't be able to love again. Remembering what he told her just made her sadder and it hurt more but it was a pain she had never felt, it wasn't like any wound she had experianced before and she had experianced a lot of those but this came from inside it; came from her heart and it hurt most of all.

As tigress lay in bed she couldn't help but think about all the times she should of told him how she felt but he was so scarred he would regect her, Tigress lay awake most of that night crying silently.

In the hall of warriors Master Shifu stood alone infront of the sacred pool and looked up at where the Dragon Scroll used to be before he had given it to Po. Shifu felt tears welling up inside of him and he let them run freely down his face and remembered when Viper had told him the bad news and how Po sacrifised himself to save Master Tigress; his Daughter "_Thank you Po_" shifu thought to himself and went to start planning the Dragon Warriors funreal.

Tigress couldn't beleive what the rest of the five had told her that afternoon about Po, "_No it's not true he is alive th.. this.. this is just himplaying a joke.. yeah that's it_" she knew she was kidding her self and then began to cry for the Panda whom she had grown to love so much, but when they tod her a body was never found and he had been burned away she knew something was wrong.

"Master Shifu" Tigress called out only to hear silance she began to leave but she heard a soft sobbing coing from the other side of the Sacred Peach tree she softly and slowly moved around the tree only to find Master Shifu hunched over with his ears down on his head, then his ear twitched "Tigress.." he said softly before going on "you should know better than to sneak up on your mast... I mean your father" Tigress was taken back by what he just said and she stood there not knowing whether to comfort him or not

They talked long into the night but tigress couldn't wait any longer "Father.. where or what happened to Po's body?" she said

"Po's body was never found Tigress, we searched but it was never recovered.. why do you ask?" he said puzzeled by the question

"Umm no reason but I.. ahh... gotta run" and with that she got off and ran on all fours down to the village to where the fight took place and hoped that what she was loking for was there.

As Tigress got there she ran to the collapsed building and started to tear it apart looking for anything just a sign that he was alive

Five hours of searching and she hadn't found anything she sat down with a sih and began to sob before something caught her eye, it was a footprint in dried up mud she saw where it was going and it led into a window Tigress followed it inside and licked the floor to see if her suspisions where right.

She tasted blood she licked and followed it out the back door under moved rubble but she hadn't moved it and no one had either from what viper had said

She then followed it out onto the dirt and kept licking even though she hated the taste of her lovers blood, then she found what she was looking for "_I knew it!_" she thought to herself

"Master Shifu Master!" Tigress' throat hurt from the yelling/crying and all the dirt she had licked "Master Shifu!"

"What is it Tigress" he said puzzeled by her behaviour

"Po is alive" she said it with joy in her voice but there was more..

Shifu felt pure joy and happyness "Where is he then?" he said wanting anwers

"but he has been captured and dragged off by the Moon bears" she said with her voice sad again. "Don't worry we will get him back" Shifu said "_I'm just happy he's alive_" shifu thought before adding

"I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry For the Short Chapters guys/girls And my brother wrote the songfic and now the story: You Lose. check it out **_

_**Po wakes up **_

As started to come around he didn't know where he was but saw a black and white figure before blacking out again.

**-Po's Dreamstate-**

_Po was walking through a feild of daisy's they felt doft under his foot as he walked "Po oh Po" he could hear a voice and he decided to follow it and at the end he found Tigress in a red dress, Po could feel dribble land on his stomach he snapped out of his daze and quickly and clumsily cleaned himself _

_Po heard Tigress giggle as he started to walk over to her before he heard another voice but it wasn't Tigress _

_Po looked around trying to find the voice but when he looked back to Tigress she was gone and in her place a Beautiful Panda he walked over and before he could ask what was going on.._

Po's eyes snapped open he didn't know where he was but as he tried to get up he realised he was in a bed of somesort and he looked out the window and saw the moonlight coming through luminating the room

As he tried to get up walk walk to the door his leg suddenly gave way and he fell to the ground with a yelp "_What the hell_" Po looked down to his leg and everything came back to him "_Argghh shitballs_" Po thought

He heard some noise outside before a Panda came in, Po tried to get into his fighting stance but collapesed to the floor in pain

The Panda walked over to him "You need to rest, Please don't furthur injure yourself" She helped him back up onto the bed

"Here take this it will help" she handed Po a green sphere like herb he sniffed it but there was something he didn't trust but he was in so much pain and she looked nice enough and had helped him of the floor..

so Po decided he might be able to trust her and ate the whole herb before asking "Umm why am I here and not at the Jade Palace" he started to feel a little weird but ignored it.

"Well Po my name is Mia and as you can see i'm a panda so I kidnapped ou from your prison and brung you here with me" she said it with such confidance that Po was a little scared

"umm I kinda am.. arghh.. how do I put it.. In love with someone sooo... sorry but keep searching there with be a nice bear out ther..." "SILENCE" she said in a loud voice but didn't yell Po know knew he was in trouble but something felt really weird and things started to blur and he was twitching a little

"Wha.. what di.. did you give m... me?" Po said before wave after wave of sensation flowed through his body "_Ohh that feels good_" he thought but the more he tried to talk the more it didn't make sense

"Oh that well it is how I plan to keep you as mine Dragon Warrior."she turned to leave

"Oh and that is an addictive herb (i'm not sure if it's a herb but just go with it) called an Opium Poppy, have fun now. I will bring you some more later my preciouse Panda" she said befroe laughing an evil laugh before leaving Po there with a shocked look on his face that was soon replaced by a big dopey grin due to the Opium's affects


	4. Chapter 4

**A promise broken & Tigress goes alone**

Tigress stood by the gates of the Jade Palace she wanted to go but Shifu had told her she wasn't aloud to, she was angry with her father and Master for not alowing to go find the Dragon Warrior but little did she know Master Shifu couldn't lose her.

**-The night before-**

Master Shifu was having a dream about when Tai Lung had first showed promise in Kung fu, he looked at his adopted son with such pride. "Shifu we need to talk" Master Shifu turned to ee his master and realised that this was a dream and something bad was going to happen.

Master Shifu woke up feeling the sweat on his body from what Master Ogway had showed him he looked around and decided to check on her.

His expreiance from walking the palace floors most of his life he could easily creep around without making a noise, as he opened the door to Tigress' room and checked to make sure she was safe and not hurt.

Then next morning the Gong sounded and they all were outside there door and spoke in unison "Morning Master", Shifu looked at Tigress with sad eyes " Tigress we need to talk, all of you get to training" the rest of the five left

Tigress followed Shifu but she was puzzeled as to why he didn't tell everyone to pack to get ready for there journey to go save Po. "Tigress..." he looked at her and she could see some emotion in his eyes but he continued " I'm sorry but.. I.. I can.. I can't keep my promise to you" he said holding back the tears,

Shifu had grown to love the panda like son but he couldn't bare to lose Tigress for he had known and adoptided her when she was a cub and she was his daughter his little girl.

Shifu remembered what Master Ogway had told him last night in his dream "Shifu if you go throw with your promise you will lose someone you hold close to your heart"

"_No, I will not lose her. Her death will be to much_" Master shifu had assumed it was Tigress because she was the closest to his heart since Ogway's passing

Tigress stood there dumbstruck "Wha.. what.. what do you me.. what do you mean you can't" she said knowing full well what he meant but not accepting it

Shifu saw the emotions his daughter was going through and tried to comfort her but was cut off "You promised" she managed to say weakly "Tigress i'm sorry but if we go I could lose you" he mentally hit himself for revealing her possable future because it could alter the future in a either very bad or good way

Tigress couldn't stand it anymore and ran out of the room before her Master could see her cry "_I will save you Po no matter what_" Tigress thought "_even if I die trying_"

**-The next morning-**

Master Shifu didn't manage to get much sleep that night due to him being worried and he keep looking out the window expecting to see Tigress running away to try and save Po

he pondered on these thoughts as he waled to his students dormitry's just as stood at the end of the hall the gong rang with all masters speaking in unison "Morning Master" well all but one Master Shifu told the others to get to training and slowly walked over to Master Tigress' room

He thought "_Maybe she just slept in? maybe she is already training? maybe.._" but he knew he was kidding himself and he knew where she had gone as he opened the door to a empty room with a note on the bed; he read it aloud even though no one was in the room to hear him

'Dear Master Shifu

Sorry for leaving but I can't stay here I have to go save Po because I love him and I can't let him be tortured because of What Ogway told you, yes he cam to me last night and told me what he said to you but know that I will always love you as my father and Master. Even if I don't make it back please don't blame yourself this is my Choice and i'm sorry

Love from Tigress'

Master Shifu felt saddness in his heart as he headed over to the training hall to tell the others what had happened and that that must get ready for immidiete departcher because knowing Tigress she would be a long way ahead.

**-Meanwhile Along way away with Tigress-**

As the sun started to rise Tigrss decided to take a rest because her muscles were screaming for a rest due to running so hard for most of the night she was know half way to the thread of hope not an easy task for one nights worth of running

Tigress smiled to herself as she slowed down and got up on two legs and began to lightly jog, she felt quite lucky that a pack of moon bears had taken Po due to they were easier to track than a band of wolves in this part of China

As Tigress cotinued to walk down the dirt path through the forrest she couldn't help but enjoy the walk and she liked the fact that there was no on around to stop her on her journey

Tigress' ear suddenly twitched "_I know I can hear something.. Maybe Po has gotten free and is fighting them off!_" Tigress suddenly ran forward to the scene of the fight

When she got there she was kind of disappointed with what she saw the usual band of wolves surrounding someone who looked like a Lynx

"Time to pay up now Zian, you have eluded us for this long now i'm going to make you suffer just like.." he was cut of by a growl of pure rage and before Tigress could Register it all 6 wolves lay on the ground dead with either chest or neck wounds but the wolf who was speaking had been beheaded

Tigress approached with caution towards the Lynx he still held his weapon and by the looks of it he weilded a Piandao it was a very uncommon sword almost rare if you would say it like that.

Tigress stopped walking as she saw his ear twitch ever so slightly and saw him start to tense up "I am not your enemy, I am merely wandering if yu are hurt and need assictance" Tigress stood there waiting for an answer only to see him fall from his kneeling position to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Zian slowly woke up "_arghh my head, oh shit I did it again_" as he opened his eyes expecting to see blood and dead bodies around him he was surprised when he realised he was in a cave of some sort and he was on a bedroll next to a warm fire

Zian quickly sat up and felt around his body "Oh no! where is it!" He naearly yelled but manajed to keep it in a hushed tone,

He then saw it leaning against the wall of the cave he smiled and tried to get up but fell over weak and without food "_I will reach it! It.. it's all I have left_"he thought as he painfully dragged himself across the floor, he crawled inch by painful inch to his most prized possesion until he felt his hand upon the leather sccabord of his sword he would not be happy "_finally_" he thought as he pulled it close to him as he let the darkness swallow him.

Tigress was not to far away from the cave collecting firewood "_Tigress why are helping him he could mean trouble_" Tigress thought but she then she thought about what Po would do, "_This is the right thing to do_" se smiled and headed back to the cave only to find the lynx passed out and holding his sword very close to him

Tigress put him back in the makeshift bed and held his sword she then put it next to him knowing that he won't move wth it near by and made some food for herself and the Lynx for when he awoke.

That next morning

Tigress awoke to the smell of food cooking "Po" she said dreamily while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "umm.. no?" said the voice "_what the hell_" she looked up and saw the Lynx "oh.. um sorry I thought you were... someone else" she said saddly

"Nah don't worry bout it love" Said the Lynx but Tigress suddenly got up and pinned him to the ground "Don't call me love or any other type of nickname unless you wish Pain upon yourself." Tigress said coldley "umm ok.. how about some breakfeast..." he said carefully "you may call me Master Tigress" she said flatly before adding " what is your name?" she tried to sound as freindly as possable

"call me Zian " he said happily "come on Tiger breakfeast is ready" he said picking him self up and going over to check on the food before Tigress could get him she just glared daggers at him while thinking "_He has so many traits of Po.._"

-Meanwhile-

Po sat there as the effects of the opium were wearing off "I must s..stop" he said while shaking and sweating furiously he had been here for two days and instead of escaping he just wanted more Opium poppies to torment him further she unchained him and opened the door that could lead him to escape but he didn't take he only fell to his knee's knowing there was no way he could get away.

When Mia came back into the room where Po was she looked at him and she knew she ha to work faster, he still had a defiant look in his eyes "_hmm Maybe i should bring out the seeing plate.. yes I think I should_" she put the opium on the ground and watched as Po tried to resist but she knew he would give in and turned to leave only to feel something hit her in the back of the head she turned to see a sweaty Po "I will never give in to you.. you monster, I may not have to strength to leave this place but I will never love you and Tigress will never give up on me!" Mia was surprised and didn't reply she merely clicked her fingers

Suddenly 2 very muscular Moon bears came in and pinned Po to the wall rechaining him before they begain to brutally beat him to an inch of his life

Mia left them to beat Po for treating her like dirt though she did have admire his strength "_mm he is yummy I can't wait til he is mine_" Mis thought to herself with an evil smile she approached her tent and went to the seeing plate " Show me Master Tigress" Mia was stood there for a few seconds while it did it's thing "_ I may as well see what stands betwine me and my future lover_" Mia then looked back to the plate to see Master Tigress on top of someone Mia looked closer and suddenly realised who this person was "_No it can't be..._" Mia suddenly felt a very cold shiver run down her spine

"_Wait I can use this to help Break Po_" she thought with an evil grin on her face before picking up the plate and heading to where Po was being held she was going to use the image of Master Tigress on top of Zian to brake him into submission

"So what are you doing out here tiger?" Zian asked bravey Tigress gave him one of her famous glares "umm i meant Master Tigress hehe" Zian said quickly knowing that angering this Tiger could be bad..

"none of your buisness Zian" she growled at the Lynx

"ok then.. what direction are you headed?" he asked trying to befriend the tiger

"_He is just trying to be nice Tigress think of what Po would do he might even be able to help you.._" Tigress pondered these thoughts a bit longer before speaking "Sorry i'm just on edge because my fri.." she paused before continuing "My lover was taken from me and i'm trying to get him back" she said sounding sad

"_Man I feel sorry for the guys that took him_" Zian thought "I'm sorry for your lose maybe I could help you find your tiger friend" he asked with a smile and secretly hoping she would say yes

"umm he isn't exactly a...well a tiger..." she said "ok.. then.. whatever can I help or not?" Zian said a bit confused as to why she wouldn't date a tiger mainly because she would at eat him "yes I would appriciate your help Zian" she said and smiled at her new compainion.


	6. Chapter 6

As Zian and Tigress waled along the old path Zian was very silent as his thoughs troubled him "_She lookes so much like her.._" he thought sadly and he slowed up a bit more he was now falling behind Tigress and she noticed and decided to have a brake they had ran/walked all morning and it was approaching lunch time soon "Whe are going to have a brake by that apple tree over there" Tigress said to her companionsn snapping him out of his trance like state "huh? Oh yeah sure thing Tiger" he teased and snickered a little only to look up to an angry tiger "hehe" he said quietly

As they sat down Tigress found the shade under the tree quite nice but she couldn't quite relax because of the situation with Po "_ I will have to bring him her some time.. just me and him.._" Tigress purred slightly at the thought and got up and headed to an open space and began to train

Zian watched her intently trying to figure her out, he had a knack for figuring people out jujst by watching them but she was diffrent it was almost like only the one she loved could figure her out and whatever he did figure out wouldn't even be half of it but still he may as well try he smiled as he lay back into the grass and began to snooze softly

**Meanwhile with Po**

Po stared at the image trying to find someway of proving it was fake but he couldn't, he knew she would never go back on him like he was yesterday's kitty litter but the picture didn't lie he sighed in defeat

Po knew that the lack of sleep and the drugs were getting to him but the beatings he now recieved from not only the bears who loathed him as the Dragon Warrior but Mia trying to get him to brake "_No I will never give up. Shifu will find me_" Po knew he was probly kinding himself "They are glad you are gone now they don't have to tel you to leave this is the perfect opertunity to train the 'True Dragon Warrior and not be stuck with you, A big fat panda who treats it like a joke.' Po slowly looked up at Mia and he knew it was only a matter of time until she had broken him

**Mia**

"_Hmm he must truly love this girl.._" Mia thought before making a noise similer to a growl "_I must have him, he will be the perfect mate and slave_" she was thinking these thoughts as she walked over to him and tried to open his mouth

At first it wouldn't open but a few hits solved that problem and she was about to place the opium in his mouth but stopped and pulled her hand away and then grabbed the seeing glass and showed him an image thagt would bring his fighting spirit crumbling down and brake the famouse 'Dragon Warrior'

Mia just smiled to herself as she watched the tears swell up in his eyes and watched in delight as she went to give him the opium he opened his mouth obidently "_Finally I have brung down his main reason of resisting me_" she kaughed to herself silently before continuing her thoughts "_All there is left to do is turn him against everyone and turn him into a Ragin monster that which he has fought so hard to defeat_"

As Mia entered her tent she kneeled down before the Kneeling plate "Master Po has finally started to crack"

"Good work Mia soon I wll live and Po will be nothing but a memory to everyone and I will be the new Dragon Warrior" the voice sad before Laughing evilly (and very loudly)

**At the same time Po was shown the seeing Glass**

Zian awoke to an unsual sound and reached quickly for his sword only find it wasn't there "_No!_" He looked up to see Master Tigress being held with a knife to her throat but Zian laughed at the sight of the twenty-five wolves laying unconsious around her "uhh dude you do realise that she is going to kiack ya ass when she gets out of tha.." his eyes became the size of dinner plates

He looked at the Bobcat that had a Jian to Tigress' throat looking at him " haha why hello Zian I thought you were dead when I destroyed everything you love hahaha" he laughed maniaclly before continueing "Well well I see you are accompining this here Tiger to free the Dragon Warrior, well my master has other plans as she needs him" before Zian could react the Bobcat knocked Tigress out with the hilt of his sword and then pulling out his other Jian "Let us Fight"

Zian could feel it taking over "_No.. must.. remain... calm.. ARGHH_" These thoughts were now long gone as Zian looked up his eyes no longer a sweet and playful hazel but now a dark green colour "haha the same old Zian you will never change" The bob cat threw the Piandao at the Lynx and then

It Was On.

Zian Charger the bobcat and they exchanged blows for while and were both working up a sweat but "_As long as he is angery he doesn't have a chance to beat me his form is sloppy_" the bobcat the faked for Zian's leg and Zian fell for it

This earned Zian a blow to the head with the hilt of the Bobcat's sword as he dropped to his knee's he knew that this was it he opened his eyes not to meant death but to see a Jian impailed into Tigress' form he ran over only to see it was an illusion "Arghhhh " Zian roared but the bobcat came from behind him and put his sword to his thoat "oh how I am going to enjoy watching the life drain out of you" he said while laughing " now drop the sword"

Zian let the sword drop from his hands he was then forced onto his knee's with the bobcat standing behind him "Mia sends her regards" Zian closed his eyes and suddenly relaxed accepting his fate but it never came he opened his eyes to see Tigress was on top of the Bobcat

The Bobcat growled "Get off me!" he yelled but he was pinned he struggeled and got his hand free he then quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of powder and placed it on the ground before getting leverage and rolling Tigress over and sitting on her he grabbed the Vial and said "Lets see how your Po likes his lover with someone else" he then punched Tigress Dazing her

Tigress felt the Powder go down her throat and se threw a despret swing but it was blokced she began to cough but but stopped by a hand to her throat "Give up now he no longer loves you" The bobcat was there then suddenly gone

Zian punched and punched until he felt a warm liquid on his hands and the bobcat wasn't moving he then went over to tigress and stuck a finger down her throat and ouling it out and smeling the powder

"_Ahh this is not going to end well..._" he felt Tigress stirring next to him he looked back to where the Bobcat was but he was gone "Drat oh well umm I need somewhere to tie this Tiger down"

as Tigress awoke she looked up at a Lynx and purred "_mmm he is handsome_" she purred again before sitting up and catchin Zian by surprise "Ahh" squeled the Lynx making Tigress giggle a little "Thank you for saving me" she said in a sultry tone and grabbing his head and Kissing him.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and don't worry the story is far from over ;) hehe Thanks FFcrazy for helping me out with your exp :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tiger Troubles**

As Master Shifu and the four walked down the road they realised it was starting to go dark with the sun setting releasing beautiful colours of orange and pink and red across the sky, Master Shifu however couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts "_I hope Tigress and Po are alright, I don't know what I would do if she was hurt or worse... No she will be fine_" Shifu then looked up at his students traveling ahead of him and felt some comfort that they will be there for him

As they got ready to lay down and go to bed suddenly they heard a roar coming further up the road Master Shifu immediately assumed the worst and ran ahead with four right on his tail

with Oogway's staff in hand he prepared for the fight to save his little girl but was stopped by someone Master Shifu looked up to see it was Crane who had stopped him "Let me go She needs us!" Shifu managed to not yell before he realised he nearly ran in there without any plan of attack

"I... I am sorry Crane.. it... it's jus.." he couldn't finish the sentence as he started to remember how scared he had been when he saw crane bring them back after Tai Lung had fought and defeated his best students.

"It's ok we know how you feel, she is your daughter and our sister" Said Crane before going on but don't worry we will bring her back" Crane finished confiedently before gathering everyone in a circle " Ok so here is the Plan of attack.."

**Meanwhile with Po**

The moon hung gloomily in there sky shining a dull light down upon the encampment of moon bears that held the Dragon warrior Po

Po looked up when he heard his tent being opened and noticed it was dark"_night number four_" Po thought to himself then came back to reality

only to see the bigger and more muscular of three bears walk towards him with an evil smile "Hello Dragon warrior we arn't finished with play time just yet" as he finished his sentance his fist collided with Po's Jaw sending blood on the the ground

The Bruised and Battered panda just looked up and then with a heavy sigh let his drop again while muttering to himself

"What did you say Dragon warrior?" he spat the words dragon warrior out and went for another swing

"STOP" The bear stopped midswing to face his employer Mia then looked him dead in the eye "." she said it so coldly that it scarred the smaller moon bears

"aww you ruin all our fun"said the bigger bear obviously not pleased by his emplyers interurption then proceeded to leave the tent being followed by his goons "See you later _Dragon warrior_" again he spat out the last part

"Aww did they hurt you?" Mia said concerned at her future mate she begain to clean his wounds and he made no move to move away

"Po give in to your feelings of betrayal" Mia said softly before adding" I would never hurt you like that..." she finished while looking at the male panda

"_My plan is going perfectly as long as Jin can keep that blasted Tigress away and that... Lynx_" Mia shuddered at the thought of Zian

"_hmm I think I shall send a messenger to Jin to bring me Zian's head so he can't foil my plans_" Mia also knew that she had to turn Po on Tigress if she were to have any chance of having Po but Zian could pose a major threat to her whole operation to control china and it's most powerful warrior

When Po tried to speak no noise came out and he just let his head hang low and the tears slowly trickeled down his face as the thought of Tigress kissing someone came to mind "_She never loved me She only kissed me because she wanted to act like she cared so she could find away to become the Dragon Warrior.. no she wouldn't...don't give in... _" Po sighed as he realised he couldn't do this forever

(_and knew right then and there he defenatly was having the shittest time of his life, __**sorry I just wanted that there don't mind me**_.)

"She never loved you Po not like I could, you are powerful and cute and I like that in my men but Panda warriors or panda's in genreal are hard to find now days.. " Mia trailed off abit before going back to Po

"Give yourself to me and I will show you a way to end your heart break" she said in a more caring voice trying to get into his head and weakon his mind, Po just hung there with his head down low

He knew Mia was getting into his head and getting rid of everything he loved but he couldn't resist she had nearly beaten him he hung there waiting for her to leave, before she left she opened his bruised mouth and pushed more poppies into his mouth while saying "I'm doing this to heal you just give in to me and your pain will go away" and with that she left

**Back with the Four and Master Shifu**

As the five appproached the source of the roars they split up so they would form a circle around the area and catch whoever held her there

Master Shifu walked in hoping the bandits would all come out and try to stop or capture him as well but he found no one just Tigress tied up to a tree trying to break free,Shifu approached carfully then as he reached his daughter he went to untie her but was stopped by a voice "I woldn't do that mate"

Master Shifu turned around to see a well built Lynx with big shoulders, chest and arms Shifu got into his defensive stance "Tell your students to come out because there is no need to circle around me" said the Lynx

"_How did he know I came with my students? hmm he may be more dangrous then he looks.._" Then Master Shifu noticed the sword by his side "How do you know I didn't come to save Tigress alone?" Shifu questioned

"Easy; He then rushed towards shifu faking to draw his sword and Master Shifu didn't realise until to late he went to do inner peace but Tigress roared and broke his concentraion but the deadly blade never arived but his students did; forming a circle around the red panda

"I knew it" the Lynx stated he then walked towards them with his sword in it's sccaboard "But back to buisness I can't let you untie the tiger" The statment earned him a deadly growl and deadly glare from TIgress

The Four tensed up and got into their fighting stances "Says who" Monkey stated boldly

"unless you want her to eat my face and fall completly in love with me I suggest you leave her there until I can find a way to reverse the effects of the powder but there is one only teeny weeny problem... " he said trailing off

"And what is that Lynx" said Shifu cautiously

"Well I kinda don't have the ingrediants and they kinda don't umm hehe don't... grow... around here.." the last part came out more squeky than the rest and he started sweating as they looked really pissed at the moment "I think I hear my mum.." he started to turn around butwas stopped

"How do we help her please help.. her.." It was Master Shifu who had said it and he looked very desprete and sad

The Lynx turned around wanting to help but didn't know how to help "Well there is one way but until she remembers her lover we can't do anything, it would hep if he was here.. but I guess we will have to wait" he said

"How long will we have to wait" said Shifu the sorrow being replaced by his impaitance

"umm anywhere between now and.. ahh... twe..twent..twenty weeks.." the lynx said behind closed eyes trying to think before he heard a thud and opened his eyes "Uhh you ok dude?"

Master Shifu had fainted

**Well Guys/ Girls hope you are liking the story soo far and don't forget to Review :-) **

**until next time :)**

**And thanks to FFcrazy for helping me when needed and everyoneelse for your helpful Reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tigress Awakes**

As Tigress sat there tied up to the tree she growled to herself she couldnt beleive that she finally found the perfect male and he ties her to a tree! Tigress emitted a low growl somethign then sprung up in her mind it was... a burning building Tigress fought the memory trying to forget and focus on getting Zian

That night as she started to sleep even though it was uncomftable before she gave in to sleep she looked around at her team mates and Master Shifu setting up their tents and getting ready to go to bed

"Hey you hungary?" Tigress blinked a few times in surprise before looking sa the Lynx hlding a bowl of soup "Yess I am maybe you should let me down and allow me to eat" Tigress sai innocently but Zian wan't buying it "Not until you can tell me who you love and his name"

Tigress was confused by his response she loved him didn't she.. she was about to tell zian that it was he she loved but then the burning building came back to mind but she ignored it

=_**Tigress Dream state**_=

Tigress was walking through the Valley of Peace bu it wasn;'t like was, everone was blaming her for the death of someone but she didn't know who his name was blank and the harder she tried to hear it the further away everyone became "No please don't leave me" she could feel tears coming down her face and she ran towards the Jade Palace

When Tigress reached the top she was crying and panting from exastion she fell to her knees and looked up from the arena towards Master Shifu and the rest of the five but he only shook his head in disapproval before turning away with the rest of the five and leaving

"No please wait!" Tigress screamed but they kept walking and she fell forward and bashed her fist on the ground at letting her master down

"_I can't take it i'm running away_" but before she could finish the thought she was already running deep into the forrest crying and running trying to get away from the disapproval of her master her... father

After what seemed hours of running Tigress finally stopped and fell to the ground before curling up into a ball and lay there but she couldn't cry for she had run dry of tears and she didn't want to drink becasue she knew she would onluy cry more

Tigress heard a twig snap and got into her defensive stance and waited,listened and searched for any sign of the intruder "Hello again "She turned around to see a panda "Who are you" she said

The Panda looked at her confused "umm it's me... " but the name never came "What do you want" She stated in a threatening tone

"I just wanted to see if you were ok but if you want me to leave.." he trailed of and started to turn away, Tigress felt a twinge in her heart "No you can... stay" she said felling something towards this panda but was unsure of the feeign for it was new to her..

=_**Back with Zian_=**

Zian couldn't sleep so he got up and went to check on everyone and saw Monkey sitting on guard near the campfire but as Zian approached he could hear the Master of Monkey style snoring loudly Zian smiled to himself before waking the Monkey

"Po get away they are mine! ahwah?" Monkey looked surprised til he saw Zian shaking him "Don't tell Shifu" (like how Po said "Don't tell monkey" in the first moive) Zian looked at him confused before telling him he will take over the night shift

Monkey thanked him with a bow before heading off to bed

Zian sat there before pulling out a string necklace with a golden ring attached to it he hed it there and slowly started to sob to himself

A few hours later he decided to check on his mate Tigress "_Man she must be cramping uo real bad standing up all night_" he thought and started to be a bit worried

he then started towards Tigress but when he got there he was releived but she was twitching and turning and a low growl then escaped her lips "_She is so much like her.._"

He stood there and contemplated whether he should wake her or not, this took him half an hour to decide before he sat down and started going over some breathing exercises _She_ had taught him but as he went through them a tear escaped his eye

**=_Tigress Dream State_=**

As Tigress and the Panda sat there they discussed many things and she was enjoying his company but then out of no where she was kicked in the chest and the Panda was Tied up and Tigress' vision started to blur and she tried to get up butshe couldn't find her balance and fell to her hands and knee's

"Tigress don't give in!" The male panda was telling her as if he were right next to her whispering gently in her ear his words soothed her and she felt as if she could fall asleep to him singing a lullaby

She then snapped back to what was happening but the Panda was bruised abd beaten nearly to death and he looked at her and she saw those Jade Green Eyes.. where had she seen them before she felt a surge of memories comin back to her but she ignored them and then opened her eyes to see him letting out a tear

Another Panda came forth this time but instead of it being the one with Jade Green Eyes she had dark Icey white/blue eyes that looked as if they held no emotion

The panda walked up to the Male one and he started to scream Tigress' name and begged her to help him but when she tried she felt the memories of something or someone trying to come back to her but she continued to ignore them

She looked helplessly at the friendly male panda but she could only see him look at her before a look came over his face a look that brought her to her knee's and she couldn't help but cry it was a look of utter defeat as if he had lost everything he every loved and his world was ruined

then with all her might she got up and went to help but this time when the memories cae to her she accepted them and then it all came back to her

Tigress awoke And roared a name that could be heard in the hevans by the gods if there were any, Everyone in the camp ran to where she was and got into there defensive positions but the Lynx was still sitting crosslegged in front of her with his back to her and he just smiled

"_she remembers_"

=_**Meanwhile with Po**_=

"You can't hold out forever lover, do you even know why do you still resist me?" Mia said camly

And a thought struck Po "_Why am I fighting? Tigress doesn't care about me_"

Mia knew she had nearly done it and then left him alone. "_without the comfort of opium he will know have to last the night with those thoughts and then he will be mine_!" Mia Thought Triumphently before letting an evil laugh escape her mouth

**-Hope you guys like the Chapter :-) don't forget to Reviews would be apprecheated **

thanks To FFCray for helping me name my villian Lin


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys but the chapters will be coming out slower due I have work so bear with me and I only have wordpad so sorry about any Spelling mistakes but I hope you guys enjoy the story so far and don't forget to review :-)**

When they finally let Tigress down she dropped to her knee's, weak from standing all night she looked up to see Zian still sitting with his legs crossed and breathing in a rythme but he looked agitaited and he was mumbling a bit

As Tigress aproached she noticed something she hadn't seen before it was a string going around his neck "_I wonder what that is.." _Tigress thought before slowly approaching the Lynx and saw his hand reach and grip the hilt of his blade "It is just me, Tigress" she said but his hand didn't move but the grip relaxed a bit

"Come and have a seat Tiger" Zian said Tigress was starting to get used to the Lynx and was used to being called tiger by now but it still annoyed her to no extent

"So what do you want to talk about Tiger?" He asked

"I.. I just want to apologise for trying to kiss you.." Tigress looked down in shame

"_She reminds me of.. her so much_" Zian could fell a tear threatening to come from his eye but refused to let it come out "It's ok you were under a powder concoction made by.. _Lin_" Zain spat out those last words, Tigress wanted to know where the connection was between him and this'Lin'

Then something in his vest caught her attention it was the top of what looked like a ring sitting out the top of his vest

"Where did you get such a beautiful ring?" Tigress asked without intending to hurt the Lynx but she saw the tears now coming from his eyes "I'm sorry I didn... "

"No it's fine I will... tell.. you" he said cutting her short whilst breathing heavily "I gave it to.." before he could finish he suddenly tackled Tigress to the ground

"What are you doi-" before Tigress could finish she saw two arrows in the ground where she had just been standing

"Hide now!" Zian commanded Tigress was shocked that he would even try to pull that tone with her, a master of kung fu and a well respected one but when she heard the urgency in his voice she ran to the nearest tree and climbed it

When she looked back she saw the rest of the five and Master Shifu were being held with swords to their throats, she looked back at Zian and saw him standing defiently and her highly trained ears caught the conversation he was having with a hooded figure

"Well well well the mighty genreal Zian captured so easily well your just no fun are ya now" The hooded figured taunted

"I left that life long ago" Zian replied coldly

"Ahh yes I recall that but then again.." the hooded Figure trailed off and spoke in a low voice that not even Tigress could hear

"I will Kill you Lin, I swear it" Zian's repy was cold his eyes were no longer the same colour they were now a dark inky black

"Yes loss yourself in anger, She screamed and tried to fight it but I had my fun with her I made her death a slow one, You remember don't you Zian you remember what I did to her and your baby son" The hooded Figure which was Lin then laughed and walked up to Zian

Zian was growling and his hands were now fists and his claws broke the skin on his palms he then remembered a promise he had made and calmed down before speaking

"Why are you here? You have no quarrel with these people" Zian said trying to get the monkey, snake, crane, mantis and red panda out of trouble "They are just innocent travelers whom I met" Zian said it and sounded so sure that Tigress could of believed him if he said it to her

The bobcat looked at the animals "Hmm where is the tiger?"

"What Tiger" replied Zian

Tigress then leaned a bit too far forward trying to hear the convosation and broke the branch she was onand fell to the ground and hit it painfully

Before Tigress could get up three moon bears had her hands behind her back and had her contained, Zian tryed to rush to her side and fight but suddenly Zian then felt his world go blurry and he dropped to one knee, Lin had punched him in the jaw Zian stood back up and growled at Lin

"Aww what are ya gonna do kitty cat" Lin said coldly; challanging the Lynx

Zian tried to stay in control but he knew he was losing it "Lin what do you want"

"I was ordered to have your head but.. I want to make this fun, I will see you when you reach the Panda" Lin then laughed and then turned to Tigress

"I wold give up your precious Po is no more, he has a new lover" He then laughed but he stopped taunting the extremely pissed off Tigress and then looked back at Zian "Remember you will have to choose but remember this. Someone. Will. Die" and with that Lin left

The moon bears looked confused and Tigress used this to her advantage and attacked the moon bears that held here and the rest of the five followed suit

Zian just dropped to his knees and hit the ground in anger before he felt a hand on his shoulder "Zian..." It was Tigress she spoke softly but loud enough from Zian to hear

"who are you really"

**Don't forget to Review and I hope you guys/girls like the story **

**I want everyones thoughts on the story so far :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sory but the Chapters might be coming a bit slower due to I got sick atfer boxing day :/ and I have been flat out busy but I hope you Guys enjoy this next chapter and Reviews would be greatly appreichiated becsue I need some Feed back and am unsure wether to continue this story or not so hope you guys like it :) again sorry for any spelling mistakes ok**

**ENJOY! :-)**

Zian stayed where he was in his kneeling position as the words sunk into him "_Who am I"_ he thought before he chuckled to himself but no one else heard it he stayed there awhile longer before answering but something landed on the end of his nose "_What the?"_

Zian looked up and saw the dark clouds over there heads and heard the instant sound of thunder "_Just like it was a couple of months ago"_ he felt sadness well up inside of him

"Who am I you ask" he said before getting up and looking them in the eye

"I am someone who has had everything he every wanted and lost it all in the blink of an eye, I am someone who has witnested the best and worst life has to offer, I am someone who has taken life without a second thought and I am someone who watched his famliy lose theirs..." He said between mixed emotions of anger and great saddness

"I.. I.. am.. I am truly sorry for your loss Zian" Said Tigress looking at the saddened Lynx

he chuckled to himself lightly " well you may as well know the full story then" he said

"Well that Bobcat called Lin he used to be my genreal and I was his second in-command an army greater than that of the Emperiors we were under the command of a Panda named Mia and she sought to be the greastest Queen/overlord of a south part of China many years ago in fact we.." He stopped and he thought about how he should continue

"We went to a town inhabited with Tigers, Sheep, Swine, Geese"

He paused for a second before continueing "they wanted me to kill a child but instead I killed te soldiers trying to harm him and I...I knew then that I couldn't be apart of of Mia's army any more so I escaped with my..with my wife and child"

Zians eyes became glassy from the tears in his eyes

"Then six months later they found me and where we were hiding, as I came home I noticed something was wrong but I didn't know what until too late...They...they bound them and held them hostage until I came home that day... he took me down and bound me and forced me to ...to...to watch them as they.. as they.." he could not continue as he began to sob and he felt the teas running freely down his face

Tigress could only listen in horror as he tried to finish but they got the picture then something about Zian's story struck her

"Did.. you... say... a... p-panda...?" she asked hoping he would know where she was

"Yeah but what has she done to you?" he asked

"Remember my lover that I told you about well I think she has him and i'm not sure what they are doing to him but by what Lin said we have to hurry, do you have any clues on where she might be?" she said hoping that he would know so she could hold her dear Po in her arms again share another kiss with her panda

She then jumped when she heard one of the few things that scared her.. Thunder

"_Oh no_" she thought "_I hate thunder_"

Zian notice her start to fidget "Are you ok there tiger?" he asked after he stopped his sobbing and got back up

"Umm yes I.. am fine" she said before she stopped fidgeting and wiped away the rain from her fur "Can you get us to the their camp?" she asked Zian

"Yes I think I know where they are and now I get my revenge"Zian stated coldly, Shifu noticed something in his calm playful eyes he had not seen before it was some dark and evil and he felt a chill run down his spine

They packed up camp and Zian took the lead and they headed north-west towards a few mountains in the distance

"Don't worry Po i'm coming" Tigress said to herself for reasurance as they walked in the rain

-**Back with Po **

"Mu...must.. kee...keep go...going" Po kept repeating to himself trying to convince himself that _They_ were coming but so far it seems that _They_ had forgotten him, how could he be so niave he should of know ever since he got to the Jade Palace _They _would never accept him not like... not like Mia

"_Maybe she is doing this for the best I mean... she always tells me how she would love me and.. never showed emotion I bet... never loved him she only wanted to make a fool out of him behind his back, yes thats why she wanted to date me_" Po thought he then growled and felt this new anger and power start to flow into him

"the Five and Grandmaster Shifu were now to late, he has finally broken he will now be mine!" Mia yelled in triumph in her tent and fist bumped the air and let out an evil laugh that sent shivers down her soldiers spines

Mia walked through the rain and thought how beautiful the rain was and this to her meant the end of her life as an outlaw and the beggining to her new life as the ruler of china

Mia decided Po had been alone long enough now it was time to go visit her 'playmate'

When Mia got into Po's tent she found him chained to the wall but something was different now, his head hung low and she knew these next few words were crucial to braking 'the Dragon warrior'

"Po I know how it feels to be betrayed but I can make the pain go away all you need do is give in to me" She looked at him trying to find any emotion and then something in the room changed from warm and friendly to cold and well diffrent and then suddenly

Po lifted his head but there was something wrong his eyes were now a deadly dark shade of well how to put it venom green as if he could drain the life of anything around him and he would't have a second thought about it Mia suddenly felt a chill run up her spine

Po then spoke in the coldest and most calm voice she had ever heard and she _Liked it_

"I am yours to command" he said with no emotion in his voice

**Dun Dun dunnnnnnn Po has broke :/ but stay tuned theres more! :)**

**( the - ... = tigress if anyone had trouble with that :-) )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry to everyone who has been waiting on the next chapter but I have just come back from holiday and I have been pretty busy otherwise but thank you to those who have been paitent :-) hope you like this story and don't forget to Review **

As Tigress walked in silance with only her thoughts to comfort her "_I'm coming Po just please don't leave me again_" these thoughts were soon interupted by the Lynx she had become friends with in their short companionship

"We should get ready to make camp for the night"

Later that night the five, Grandmaster Shifu and Zian all sat around the fire re-telling old adventures with and without The Dragon Warrior but Tigress and Shifu noticed the only one not really conversing was Zian

"_Hmm he hasn't really spoken much since that bobcat Lin got us by surprise, I will ask him about it when he is alone_" Tigress made up her mind and all she had to do now was wait for her oppitunity

as if on Cue Zian excused himself to go to the toilet and left Tigress also excused herself but for meditation and left in the oppisite direction but circled back around to where Zian went and set out after him  
>-Zian's P.O.V-<p>

"_Ahh, been holding that in all day_" Zian thought/said aloud to himself as he relived himself unbeknownst to him though a certain Tigress was coming his way

Once Zian was done he walked over to a stream and washed his hands

SNAP

Zian's ears erked up and he slowly reached around for his sword handle and when he could here the person coming closer he spun around and drew his sword

Tigress POV

Tigress Froze when she saw him tense up and she knew exactly what he was going to do so she froze on the spot hoping that he didn't misjudge the distance between them

As Zian spun around Tigress saw his sting necklace come out of his ripped shirt

"Wow don't sneak up on me like that Tigress" he said in a friendl mannor but he noticed Tigress staring at his chest and looked down to see his ring

"Umm I have... to.. go" he said with complete uncertainty and began to walk past Tigress while putting the ring away

"Wait, Zian please. Let me know" Tigress said while placing her paw on his shoulder gently

Zian Stood there before he turned around and spoke "OK what do you want to ask me" he said and his voice cracked but Tigress thought it best to ignore this

"Who was your wife?" Tigress said trying to get him to open up so he wouldn't remain closed up

ironicly she thought to herself "_I'm his Po , the one who will help him and open him up like.. Po did for us_" She smiled to herself and added that onto the reasons why she loved that Panda. Zian's voice snapped her back to reality

"Well She was a south Bengali Tiger and she looked just like you,truly beautiful and she was kind and compassionet. Oh and she had this birth mark on the inside of he forearm it was barley noicable but it was there, How she ended up with me is unknown"

The mention of the Birthmark lit Tigress' eyes up and she looked at her own birthmark on her right forearm

"Zian, did it look like this" Tigress showed him the mark on her forearm

Zian looked at the mark and his eyes went as wide as Po's stomach

"You are Tigra's long lost sister! " Zian nearly yelled

Everyone was getting ready to lay down for some sleep but Shifu noticed that Tigress and Zian were still gone "_hmm, at least they can take care of themselves_" he smiled at the thought

A loud groan filled the camp but it did not belong to anyone in the camp but it sounded fimilier

The five minus Tigress got into their defensive stances facing all directions

Shifu waited and listened and soon their was a sound of.. somthing or someone being dragged

"Show yourself" Crane yelled into the darkening night

and then they saw something that bought joy to them but also worry for it was Po limping and dragging one leg that looked to be broken

and then he collapsed.


End file.
